monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonslayer's Haunt
The Dragonslayer's Haunt is a large forest that contains a wide variety of trees and bushes that grow Dragonfell Berries, flowers that secrete Dragon Ambrosia, and multiple Dragon Toadstool growths, making it popular with hunters tasked with slaughtering dragons. It primarily consists of open areas surrounded with dense foliage and an eerie fog, and deep within it is a graveyard for hunters who valiantly defended society from dragon attacks. Music Themes Areas *'Base Camp 1': The starting area, the base camp is a patch of land surrounded by large amounts of trees and fog. Straight ahead is a pathway that leads to Area 1. *'Base Camp 2': Unlocked after clearing a quest in the area for the first time, the second base camp is a tunnel hidden behind a layer of large tree roots. It leads directly to Area 9. *'Area 1': An open area surrounded by trees with multiple Dragonfell Berry growths. It contains lush grass, purple, crimson, and black flower patches, and smaller trees and bushes with multiple Dragonfell Berry growths. Mountains can be seen off in the distance, and there are two paths, one to the lower left, and one that is straightforward. The one to the lower left leads to Area 2 while the straightforward one leads to Area 6. Small amounts of fog can be found here. Herb gathering spots, seed gathering spots, bug gathering spots, mushroom gathering spots, and mining spots can be found here. Many monsters can be fought here. The paths leading to Area 2 are thin patches of dirt surrounded by small rocks. The sky surrounding the area is crimson and contains black clouds. *'Area 2': A narrower area that is primarily filled with ankle-deep water and tiny rapids that can be scaled to reach higher ground. Before the entrance is a small creek surrounded by small, rocky growths that can be climbed to reach the grassier portions of the area, and the area is surrounded by large trees with Dragonfell Berry growths. At the end of the rapids is a pond where fish can be gathered, and this pond is surrounded by trees and small, rocky cliffs. Because of how moist and foggy the area is, clusters of multi-coloured mushrooms can be seen around the trees and rocks, with the hunter being able to gather them. There is an exit to the left that leads to Area 3, as well an exit to the upper right that leads to Area 4. Bug gathering spots and mining spots can also be found here. Some monsters can be fought in this area. *'Area 3': A small area that is surrounded by hills, waterfalls, large trees, and clusters of fog. Mountains can be seen from the distance, and the lower area is a lake with knee-deep water, with the darker, deeper portions containing fishing spots. Surrounding this water is various rocks and sandy deposits, which in turn are surrounded by trees and bushes containing Dragonfell Berry growths. Many mushroom gathering spots can be found near the trees. Because the trees and hills here cannot be bypassed, there is a bridge near the entrance that can be crossed to reach Area 7. There are a few herb gathering spots and bug gathering spots here. Only small monsters are found in this area. WIP. Food Chain Bottom *Aptonoth *Kelbi *Mosswine *Great Mosswine *Mernos *Hornetaur *Altaroth *Vespoid *Great Dracophage Bug *Maccao *Great Maccao *Poaceus *Reimarax *Girros *Shamos *Listhona *Grimalkyne *Moggix *Gajalaka *Nijarda *Pariya *Vulkarius *Seltas *Kalotaur Middle *Shadowboxer Great Maccao *Fiendish Vertyroni *Vespoid Queen (New World) *Draco Tobi-Kadachi *Maestro Chipoake *Malfestio *Brantolos *Ranunbilis *Narcori *Zverlenta Top *Moggix Chieftain *Gajalaka Chieftain *Nargacuga *Green Nargacuga *Yian Garuga *Seltas Queen *Odogaron *Barghest Odogaron *Spook Ghurmer *Stygian Zinogre *Poikilos Lightenna *Forokururu *Tenebraal *Leucomra *Asilvor *Violet Turajango *Wrathspark Turajango *Forokururu *Kamu Orugaron *Nono Orugaron *Meraginasu *Doragyurosu *Dracophage Storm *Aziquatil *Ferogul *Frykivah *Deviljho *Savage Deviljho *Solmaron *Rampant Solmaron *Elysium Solmaron *Xhi Khamaria *Ikuiretsu *Valstrax *Peerless Lao-Shan Lung Endemic Life Shepherd Hares, Cobalt Flutterflies, Phantom Flutterflies, Forest Gekkos, Moonlight Gekkos, Gloom Gekkos, Downy Crakes, Bristly Crakes, Revoltures, Scalebats, Grandfather Mantagrells, Vaporonoids, Scavantulas, Vigorwasps, Giant Vigorwasps, Flashflies, Omenflies, Augurflies, Hercudromes, Gold Hercudromes, Prism Hercudromes, Emperor Hoppers, Dung Beetles, Bomb Beetles, Sushifish, Goldenfry, Goldenfish, Platinumfish, Whetfish, Hopguppies, Bomb Arowanas, Burst Arowanas, Climbing Joyperches, Woodland Pteryx, and Forest Pteryx can be found here, though there are some unique lifeforms as well. * Poisontoad: These poisonous toads greatly resemble those found in various other New World regions, but have purple skin, green markings, and orange eyes. Interacting with them will cause them to release a cloud of toxic gas. * Ruby Scarab: Scarab beetles commonly found on trees within the forest. Their crimson, shiny shells are the result of feasting on Dragonfell Berries, and they are revered as symbols of power and divinity in some cultures. * Strigvus: Small Bird Wyverns that resemble a cross between a crow, an owl, and a standard wyvern. Scavengers by nature, they primarily inhabit the graveyard. They have been known to hold funerals for their kin, as well as humans and monsters they've grown close to. * Glaucoroo: Small Fanged Beasts that resemble a cross between a potoroo and a flying squirrel. They are fungivores, feeding on mushroom-gathering spots, and are attracted to the smell of Dragon Toadstools, following hunters who acquire them. * Axogaron: These bizarre creatures somewhat resemble monstrous axolotls, having pale skin, crimson, fin-like hair, a portly build, wolf-like legs, big, blue eyes, a pointed nose, and a mouth filled with yellow fangs. They can rarely be found eating fish in the forest's ponds. Despite what appearances would suggest, they are mammalian, and their closest relatives are the Orugarons. According to some legends, they were Orugarons who were cursed by the forest, causing them to take their current form. This legend is where they get their name from. Notes * The Dragonslayer's Haunt gets its name from the abundance of Dragonfell Berries within the area; the berries are described as being despised by dragons in the games, and they are the source of the Dracophage Bugs' power. The harnessing of these bugs is why Stygian Zinogre, which has a dragon slayer theme to go with its hellhound theme, controls, and is immune to, the Dragon element. Additionally, Dragonfell Berries are a component for Dragon-elemental Bowgun ammo along with some weapons, which makes the area a popular destination among hunters who specialize in the element. * Credit goes to Dinoman0310, Democide, FireBall13, GoldenDragonIlo, FrostSpino, and TheElusiveOne/ElusiveSeeker for allowing the use of their monsters here. Category:Areas